


scratch her out

by kimannhart



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Assumed Character Death, Gen, Peggy Carter and Maria Stark are Siblings, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Who's Howard? Idk but he's not in this fic lmao, memorial service
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimannhart/pseuds/kimannhart
Summary: A thumb presses down on the remote control. The sound of various channels fill the room.The channel surfing stops.“... no evidence of a body being found, Maria Stark, a local blacksmith, has been legally declared dead after her car was found crashed and burned late last evening. A memorial service is to be held by Stark’s sister.”The television clicks off.
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Maria Stark, Peggy Carter & Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	scratch her out

**Author's Note:**

> something traumatic happened to me today and i didn't know how to cope so here's a horror/thriller-esque fic that's based off of a short film script i wrote. hope you enjoy. 
> 
> also since this is based off of a film script, the style in this fic is sort of different than how i usually write.

A thumb presses down on the remote control. The sound of various channels fill the room. 

The channel surfing stops. 

“... no evidence of a body being found, Maria Stark, a local blacksmith, has been legally declared dead after her car was found crashed and burned late last evening. A memorial service is to be held by Stark’s sister.”

The television clicks off.

**A WEEK LATER**

Shiny, multiple robotics trophies are displayed proudly on the built-in bookshelves. Only a few of the shelves have framed photographs sitting on them. Above the mantle of the fireplace is a framed family painting of a mother and her teenage son.

Tony, a mere eighteen-year-old, has his hair neatly combed and washed. He is dressed to the nines in a black suit. Tony is sitting alone on the tufted sofas. Though, the distant sound of heels clicking on the floor can be heard in the background. 

A glum look paints Tony’s face as he stares up at the painting of his mother. Tears start to fill Tony’s eyes. He clasps his eyes shut, not wanting to let the tears fall. Tony licks his dry lips and lets out a shaky breath.

The clicking of heels gets louder, moving closer to Tony before the sound promptly stops.

A thin, well manicured hand grabs onto Tony’s shoulder.

Tony looks back to see his Aunt Peggy, who is dressed in a conservative style black dress. Peggy’s hair is styled in a simple tight bun. While her face shows minimal makeup, her lips are painted in a daring red. A black birdcage veil is pinned into her hair. 

Peggy gives Tony a sad soft smile. She gives his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “I need to head back to the house soon, darling. I have to go and finish setting up. Do you want to ride with me?”

Tony shakes his head, “No, thanks.” He glances back towards the painting, his eyes lock with the painting version of his mother’s eyes. His gaze was not faltering. “I want to stay a little bit longer. I promise I won’t take too long, Aunt Peggy... I just need a few more moments.” Tony turns to look back at his aunt.

Peggy nods in understanding. She presses a chaste kiss on Tony’s forehead and leaves. 

The moment that Tony hears the front door click shut, he slumps back into the couch. He lets out a sigh, and rubs a tired hand over his face. Tony still can’t process what’s happening. 

He gets up from the couch and walks quietly towards one of the shelves. Tony grabs a gold framed photograph of his mother holding him when he was a baby. Tony’s fingers gently graze the glass. A distant look appears in Tony’s eyes. It’s clear that he is stuck thinking about a particular moment. 

The chiming of a grandfather clock from the nearby hallway snaps Tony back to reality. He sets the photograph back in place. His eyes linger for a few more seconds on the photograph. “Thanks for everything, mamma,” he softly says.

Tony walks out of the living room and out of his home with a soft click of the door.

* * *

The moment that Tony steps foot into his aunt’s home, he’s greeted to a blown up photo of his mother near the staircase. A gorgeous wreath stand is placed next to the photo. Tony looks around to see various people scattered downstairs, all of whom are having quiet conversations with one another to pass time as they wait for either Peggy or Tony to give a speech.

Tony mutters his thanks every now and then when people give their condolences.

He walks into the living room and tilts his head in curiosity when he spots a photo album sitting on the coffee table. Tony grabs it, sits on one of the single sofa chairs, and starts to flip through the album. He is surprised to see that the album contains photos of his mother and Aunt Peggy from their childhood. Some photos show the two of them posing in ridiculous outfits. Other photos show the two as teenagers in various candid moments.

Tony was about to close the photo album when he notices that one of the photos is slightly thicker than the others. 

He sets the album down onto his lap. Tony slips the photo out and realizes that one photo is stuck to another. Carefully, he separates them. 

Tony notices that the hidden photo is a family photo. The photo is of his mother, Aunt Peggy, his grandfather, and grandmother. The peculiar thing about this photo, though, is that someone seemed to have scratched out his mother’s face out of the photo. 

The clicking sound of a spoon on glass draws Tony’s attention.

Tony looks up and sees his Aunt Peggy standing in the middle of the living room. He quickly places the photos back in their rightful place, shuts the album, and sets it back onto the coffee table.

Tony focuses his attention to his aunt, curious to know what she is going to say.

Peggy smiles as she patiently waits for everyone to settle down and focus their attention on her. “Hi. Thank you all for coming, it means a lot to me,” she turns her head to look at Tony, “and I’m sure to Tony as well, that you’re all here. Your presence and condolences have been so comforting during this difficult time and have served as a reminder to me just how much impact that my sister had on others.” 

A wave of emotion crashes onto Peggy. She starts to get a bit choked up. Peggy clears her throat. “Maria was honestly one of the happiest people I have ever known. Every time she would walk into a room, it would immediately brighten up. She had an affectionate smile and laugh. She was smart and such a people’s person. Growing up I was always so jealous of her because not only was she kind and able to make friends so easily, she was...”

Tony’s attention dies, and he starts to drown out his Aunt Peggy’s words.

His eyes darted back to the photo album. His hands are itching to grab the album and take out the scratched out photo. Millions of questions about the photo run through Tony’s mind. Tony was so deep in thought that he doesn’t even realize that time has passed and that his Aunt Peggy has been calling his name.

“Tony!”

Finally, Tony snaps back to reality. 

“Huh?” he replies.

Peggy looks at Tony, concern gracing her face. “Are you okay, honey?”

Tony looks back to the photo album, wondering if he should bring up what he found, but decides against it. Tony nods his head. “Yeah, peachy keen, Aunt Peggy.” 

Peggy looks at Tony, her eyes squinting at him slightly, not really believing his words. 

“I promise,” Tony adds.

Peggy sighs and drops it. She wraps an arm around Tony’s shoulders. “Come on, I want you to meet some of your mother and I’s childhood friends. I’m sure they have a bunch of embarrassing stories about your mother from when we were about your age.”

At the mention of stories, Tony becomes captivated by the thought. He becomes so interested at the possible stories he could be told that he ends up forgetting about the scratched out photograph.

Peggy guides Tony out into the backyard to a small trio. 

“Your mother and I have been friends with them for ages. I think you’ll like them.”

The two stop in front of the trio.

“Hello,” Peggy greets. “I brought someone for you to meet!” 

The trio give their waves and say their respective hellos. 

Peggy points to a man, who seems to be in his early forties and is holding one of the snacks that Peggy set out. The man looks as if he could never hurt a fly. “This is Edwin.” She points to a woman. “And that’s Edwin’s wife, Ana.” Lastly, Peggy points to the last man in the trio. He is in his early forties as well, and looks harsh looking. He looks like someone you never would want to cross. “And that’s Obadiah, or Obie as we all call him.”

Tony waves shyly. “Hi, it’s nice to meet you all.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Tony... It is Tony, right?” Edwin asks.

Tony nods in confirmation. 

Ana throws him a kind smile. “I wish we met under better circumstances.”

“I do too,” Tony agrees.

An awkward silence falls among the group. All of them a bit unsure of what they should say. 

Peggy clears her throat. “I told Tony we had some stories about Maria.” 

Obie’s eyes light up. Edwin glances over to Obie and immediately knows what’s going to happen.

“Oh no. Are you going to tell him...” Edwin starts to say before getting cut off by Obie.

“Of course I have to tell that story!” Obie looks to Tony. “Say, Tony, did you know your mother was a bit of a wild troublemaker?” 

Tony eyebrows furrow. “Troublemaker? No way.”

Obie nods. “Yes she was!”

“Oh! Tell him about that time she got in trouble with the cops during our senior year of high school!” Ana jumps in. 

Edwin shakes his head and finishes the rest of his snack. “I’m going to need a bit more food if we’re going to be sharing stories for the rest of the night.”

As Edwin walks away, Tony immediately becomes enamored with the story that Obie begins to tell. 

* * *

Hours go by and mostly everyone has left. The only people left in the house are Peggy, Edwin, Ana, Obie, and Tony.

Tony is sitting on the sofa, amused by their antics. His eyes land back on the photo album. He suddenly remembers the scratched out photo. Tony goes to grab the album, but Obie beats him to it.

“Oh, God,” Obie mutters. He looks over to Peggy. “Is this your family photo album? I haven’t seen this in years!” Obie starts to flip through the album, a nostalgic look on his face. However, the more photos he goes through, the more Obie’s demeanor changes. 

Obie starts to become irritated and bit angry. He tosses the album back to where it was. Obie chugs a drink from the bottle of tequila he had brought out earlier.

“Uh, are you okay, Obie?” Tony asks.

“I hated your mother.”

Obie’s words shock Tony.

“What?”

“Your mother was a piece of shit, truly.” Obie glances at Tony. “Did you mother ever tell you how she stole my girlfriend?” 

That stuns Tony into silence. 

“I guess that’s why I stopped being friends with her. So, when I heard the news that your mother died, boy was I so fucking joyful.”

Peggy, Ana, and Edwin are all listening carefully to Obie’s words. The three adults glance worriedly at each other.

Ana hesitantly looks back at Obie, afraid to ask what she knows is on everyone’s mind. “Obie? Did you... did you kill Maria?”

Obie’s eyes widen at the question. “What? No!”

Tony pulls out the scratched photo from the album and holds it up for everyone to see. “Did you do this?”

Obie gulps and his eyes dart back and forth between everyone in the room. “I.. Um...”

* * *

The sound of gravel can be heard as someone walks up to a desolate cabin late at night. 

The inside of the cabin is dim, only being lighted up by the moonlight that peaks through the slits of the curtains. There are various pieces of furniture covered with sheets. 

The sound of the door being unlocked is heard. The door creaks open. A dark figure places the keys down onto the counter. The person turns the lights on. Once the lights are on, it reveals that the dark figure is actually Peggy. Her hair is still done in a tight bun, but the veil, dress, and lipstick she had on earlier are gone. Instead, she is wearing a black sweatshirt and leggings with athletic shoes.

Peggy heads over to a door and opens it. She turns the light of the basement and starts to walk down the stairs. A no nonsense look is on her face. She walks towards something and stops. Peggy looks down. 

Peggy is looking at a thinner and raggedy version of her sister. Maria is tied up and gagged. Her clothing is dirty and torn.

Maria looks up at Peggy, all the fight is gone from her eyes.

“Now, this wouldn’t have happened if you just joined HYDRA like I did.” Peggy walks around Maria. “So, what are we going to do about you? Hmm?”


End file.
